Raven In Lost Territory
by Veteran Fighter
Summary: Ravens, the elite mercenaries and soldiers from humanities past. Now, they are all but extinct. But what if one survived from a series of events that help set in motion the end of Earth. A pilot that fought against friends, corporations, and even an A.I. programs. Now, he works for Arzenal and the normas. Rated M for blood, gore, language, and maybe some other things.
1. Prologue

**Name: Unknown**

 **Titles: Raven, Strayed, Exile**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Genetic Type: Ancient Human**

 **Age: 18**

 **Nationality: American/Anatolian**

 **Craft: NEXT Savage Mk. III (03-AALIYAH-class)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 ** _Arzenal, World of Mana_**

 _ **A Year Before The Baptism Princess Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi**_

The moon was high above the Arzenal facility, as Alektra Maria von Loewenherz, or Jill the commander of Arzenal, watched as six helicopters brought a hunk of metal towards her.

The hunk of metal in question resembled that of a para-mail, but with a few difference. A few noticeable difference was the shape and size.

Even thought it looked like a para-mail, the crafts two legs were similar to those of a dog's than a human's. Another difference was torso of the unit, it was larger and bulkier than the rest of the body.

As the remnants of the unknown para-mail came closer, the moon's light shined on it. Jill was a bit shocked on how it was still being held together.

The large craft should've fallen apart by now. Its entire right arm was missing, with smaller pieces of scrap metal falling into the ocean below. Another major damage to the craft was that half of the left leg was gone. Like some cut it off with a blade of energy.

"What in the world is that thing?" Jill heard someone ask out loud.

The commander of Arzenal turned around and found Jasmine and Zhao Mei. Jill already knew it was Zhao asked about the unknown object. Even though Jill knew it was an old machine from the past, she didn't want the Mei to know.

"They found left in an abandoned facility on one of the smaller islands," Jill said as she turned back towards the object. "The Inspector believes its an orginal prototype for the para-mail."

As soon she said this, the rescue helicopter dropped the metal remnants of the craft onto the base's runway.

"Mei, see if you can bust that thing open," Jill said, keeping her focus onto the giant robot.

"Right away, ma'am!" Zhao shouted, before calling a few others over with tools to follow her.

Both Zhao and her group of six other mechanics soon swarmed the wreckage, trying find if the thing had a cockpit.

Mei started with front part of the torso, for it wasn't facing on the ground. And also, it was the same area the para-mail's cockpit could be accessed from.

As the girl was onto of the large craft, she pulled out a flashlight from one her pockets. When she flicked on, she was astonished by the amount damage the craft took.

The entire body was riddled with bullet holes, scorched marks, and dents from shrapnel. She also noticed the sketched raven on the left arm was almost gone from the damage.

"What were you fighting?" Mei asked the craft, as she inspected the torso closer.

As she continued her search, she soon found a lever a bit to the left from the large spear-like point on the torso. Hoping this would open the cockpit or doing anything useful, the girl pulled it with all her might.

It took a bit of effort and time, but she manages to pull the lever.

Once pulled, a large hiss and a cloud of gas escaped from the spear-like center. It was soon followed by the spear starting to crack and separate from each other.

"Ma'am, I think I found the cockpit!" Mei yelled before the spear was separated apart.

Once open, Mie looked inside and was surprised to find a human figure in weird looking armor.

The armor was made up of a black jumpsuit with black and red pieces of armor, but with a few add-ons.

Mei noticed on the first inspection that the helmet, shoulders, knees, and chest were made out of a Kevlar-metal combo.  
The pilot's helmet caught Mei's attention the most. Colored black like the rest of the armor, but it had two red eye slots were a normal human's eyes would be.

But that wasn't all. On the left shoulder and lower right arm of the figure were two sheathed knives. The figure's chest piece was filled with ammunition, grenades, and a handgun on the right side of the vest. The last piece of equipment was another handgun, of the same design as the first, holster on the figure's right thigh.

When Jill arrived at the craft, she saw the heavily armed pilot.

"Get them out of there," Jill said, making Mei quickly scramble into the cockpit. "And make sure they're still breathing."

Mei quickly followed Jill's order and quickly got to work. As she started to fiddle with the straps that were holding the pilot down, she accidentally bumped into the console.

Unknowing to her, she activated the craft's backup generator.

"Backup power is now online. Caution: Running system diagnostics." The craft's male robotic voice said as it came to life. "Warning: Primal Armor is offline. Warning: Boosters are offline. Waring: Shoulder, primary, and secondary weapons are depleted. Warning: Allegorical Manipulation System is severly damaged. Warning: Pilot's vital signs are dropping. Requesting immediate medical attention."

Once Jill heard this, she started to panic.

"Quickly! Get that pilot of there!" She yelled, making Mei and a few others scramble to get the pilot free. The mechanics grabbed some knives and started to cut the straps, while two other scrambled for a stretcher.

Mei and the two other mechanics quickly cut straps, holding down the pilot into the seat, as a stretcher came back. The group quickly go the pilot onto the stretcher, before the group rush towards the medical bay.

Once the stretcher arrived into the medical bay, they plopped the pilot onto one of the beds. They then started to hooked him to machines that monitored his heart rate, blood pressure, and brain activity.

"Okay, girls!" Maggie, the head of the medical bay, shouted at everyone in the room. "Get this armor off and see how bad our friend is!"

The girls followed Maggie's orders and quickly started to remove piece by piece of armor. As they did, they soon found the person was bleeding from pieces of shrapnel. Thankfully, the pilot's armor was only prolonging from them bleeding to death.

When they finally removed the helmet, they were surprised to see a boy around the age of seventeen.

It was kinda hard to tell his gender from all, with blood coming out his ears and nose. The only detailed descriptions they could make out was boy's short messy brown hair and masculine face. Everything else was soaked in blood.

"Holy shit!" One of the girl's exclaimed in shocked, upon seeing the boy's face. "What happen to him?"

"At this moment, I could care less," Jill snapped, from behind the group of nurses. "Maggie, can you fix him up?"

"I'll try my best, but he's pretty banged up," Maggie said. "He's lucky, his armor saved him from bleeding out, Jill. Still, can't believe he's alive, though."

"Then get it done," Jill said, ignoring the woman's inspection.

* * *

 ** _Medical B_ ay, Arzenal**

 _ **Two weeks later**_

 _"Copy, I see him. White Glint and that traitor."_ A woman's voice ranged out, inside the mind of an unconscious form of the young NEXT pilot.

 _"Good._ Stasis _and Cube, commence operation. Take them out."_ A man's voice said.

"BEN!" The boy suddenly yelled, as sprung up in the bed.

"Hey! Just calm down!" A woman's voice suddenly yelled, before pushing the pilot down to the bad. "You were just in a coma for a while!"

The boy ignored the woman and fought her until she yelled for help. In less than a second, two more nurses came in and help the woman hold down the boy. It took them a while, but the three manage to hold the boy still.

Once the boy was held down,one of the women pulled out a syringe. She then shoved the syringe into the boy's neck, injecting the contents into his blood stream.

Once the woman felt that she injected enough of the serum, she pulled out the syringe. It didn't take long for the boy to start passing out again.

An hour later, the young pilot began to wake again. This time, he had a massive headache.

"Do you always put up a fight?" The boy heard a woman's voice. He turned his head towards the voice and found a woman with long jet-black hair that was tied up into a ponytail.

The woman was currently sitting in a chair, a few feet away from his, smoking a cigarette.

"Depends," the boy replied, as he began to look around the room.

The boy noticed that he was in some sort of hospital. Due to the small space, he guessed it was either a small or mobile base. Meaning that more than likely, he was captured.

"And what would it depend on?" the woman ask, drawing the boy's attention back to her.

"Who do you work for?" This only made the woman smirk a bit.

"You first," the woman began to say. "You're the one with unknown craft type and armored for a war."

"Well, I know you are not League or ORCA. Since I'm not dead yet." The boy replied, both surprising and confusing the woman.

"Well, I see you have a lot of enemies." The woman said, with a smirk. "But trust me, I never heard of the League or ORCA?"

"How about Line Ark?" The boy asked, a bit on his guard.

The woman shook her head no, making the boy a bit a confused. He then asked a different question.

"Who are you?" The boy asked the woman.

"Name is Jill and I'm in charge here." Jill introduce herself. "How about you, _Wreckage_?"

The pilot already hated the nickname the woman gave him already, but her question made him think. He had been called many different names before. His latest was Strayed, but he didn't care for that title as much.

"What do you want to call me?" The boy giving Jill a chance for a new name.

"Okay, then. How about..." Jill thought for a bit. "I saw that white raven sketch on your craft. So, I'll just call you, Raven for now. Until you can by a new name."

" _Buy_ a new one?" Raven repeated. "What the hell do you mean?"

"Well, you are in Arzenal. Here, you can buy anything." Jill said, making Raven eve more confused. "And I do mean anything. Now, Raven, our medical staff did some blood tests. Surprisingly, you don't exist. Another surprising thing is, you can't use mana."

"Mana? Seriously what the hell are you talking about?!" Jill only ignored Raven's question.

"Which means you an Ancient Human, but if you were one then I would've known about you." Jill then pulled out a handgun and pointed at you.

That is when Raven noticed that Jill's right arm, the one holding the handgun, was robotic.

"So, you are just going to kill me?" Raven asked, only making Jill smirk.

She then did the unexpected. Jill flipped the gun in her hand, holding the weapon by its barrel.

"No, that would be too easy." She answered. "If you take this gun, then you are going to work for me. Work for Arzenal. You will do what I say when I say it. Am I understood?"

"And why should I join you?" Raven asked, sounding a bit cocky.

"Well, if you don't, either two things would most likely happen. One, you will be executed on site. Or two, you will be imprisoned, tortured, question, and then killed."

"So, death either way. Man, the choices." Raven replied sarcastically. "Well, fuck it. My job is getting paid for doing work for others. I'm in, ma'am. Just point and I'll shoot."

Raven then grabbed the handgun. He then unloaded the weapon in front of Jill. Once unloaded, he gave all the bullets back to Jill. The woman took the bullets back, but she was confused on why he unloaded the weapon in the first place.

"The gun is free, but I will pay for the bullets," Raven said, only making Jill smile some more.

"I like you already," Jill commented.

* * *

 **So, there you go. I hoped people like this crossover and the NEXT pilot. Also, if you want me to add in OC ideas or ideas in general, please leave it in the review area or PM me. And if you want to submit a pairing idea, just do the same thing.**

 **Until then, I do hope you like this first ever crossover idea for Cross Ange and Armored Core.**

 **And remember to follow, favorite, and review. Peace out.**


	2. Chapter Update

**The prologue has been updated. If anyone cares. Well, actually, I did change somethings. So, yeah, check it out.**

 **And remember to follow, favorite, and review. Until then peace.**


	3. Chapter 1: Home

**Chapter 1: Home**

 ** _Arzenal's Landing Platforms_**

 ** _An Hour After Singuanalrity Portal Opened_**

"Mei, has Raven come back?" Jill asked, as soon she walked into the hangar.

"Not yet, ma'am!" Mei shouted, from her spot all the way across the hangar.

Mei was currently working on a pink para-mail, with three other mechanics. Her face and orange jumpsuit were covered with large black marks and fuel for the para-mail.

"If he is not back in five minutes, send out the First Troop to search for his ass!" Jill shouted, before removing herself from the hangar.

"Will do," Mei replied, not even noticing that Jill had already left.

In reality, Mei didn't care that much about Raven's return. Just as long Savage was brought back in one piece or with minor damage.

Working on the so-called NEXT or Core was a pain all by itself. But when she had to find, buy, or make the parts for lost limbs, missing posters, and anything else that was important for the craft. Now, that was a living nightmare.

The young mechanic could still remember trying to repair the craft when it was first brought in. She had to almost forget everything about fixing a para-mail to even figure out how the large craft even worked.

It had taken her five months to even get the correct parts for the massive machine. And another two months to replace the broken ones with the newer ones.  
But that soon changed when Raven took over the project. In just a month, he both fixed and showed Mei how to fix the NEXT.

Mei train of thought was soon ended by the rumbling of engines. The mechanic turned towards the noise and found a dark-colored figure flying down the water.

The figure was Raven's NEXT Savage, the well-kept secret of Arzenal.

The craft sailed over the water, kicking up whatever was under him. As he came closer towards the base, the NEXT than ascended from the water.  
It then used it's Over Boost to fly towards the runway. The powerful, but short boost threw him through the air before running out of power.

Once out of power, Raven guided the craft onto the runway. He used the rear booster to slow down the craft until he reached halfway point on the runway. As soon he hit that point, he cut off all power to the booster.

The craft stopped with a bit of jerk on the runway, a bit to Mei displeasure. But none of the less, she was happy to see the craft was back. Even more, since there was no serious damage, just a few dents from the mission.

The cockpit of the Savage soon opened, letting an armored figure jump out. The figure began to fall towards the ground but was soon saved by a small booster on his back.

The small booster acted as a quick boost, allowing the figure towards the ground without taking any serious damage. Just a few bruises or two.

"I see you like the armor's quick boost!" Mei shouted towards Raven.

Raven didn't reply with any words but gave her a thumbs up. He then started to use the quick booster, to make his way towards Mei.  
The booster allowed him enough reaction time to evade all the mechanics, para-mails, and tools in his way.

This was all made possible from the very similar systems of the NEXT. Instead of using Kojima Technology, the booster was just powered by pressurized air cannon. His boost and armor were designed similar to his NEXT's legs. So, if he would boost, he armors will soak up the kinetic force of the impact. The last piece that was modified was his helmet, having the AMS installed into it.

This final piece allowed him to have the lightning-fast reaction time, as he would in his NEXT. Which would also mean, he gains more physical stress each time he used the system.

To combat this problem, Raven had to take an 18-hour bath in ice and spend the next day relaxing for a ten-hour use. If the LYNX didn't do this ritual, he would go insane and die from his brain trying to process both the suit and NEXT AMS.

Luckily, Mei installed a failsafe. After a certain amount of time of use, the suit would disconnect its AMS from Raven. Thus shutting down the boosters and special equipment in the armor.

"So, what's up, Raven?" Mei asked once the pilot was in front of her.

"The Savage's OB and QB are delayed by a tenth of a second," Raven said, ignoring the mechanic's greeting.

"First off, how the hell can you tell?" Mei replied, shocked by Raven's statement. "And second off, how bad could it be?

"If it's off, even by a tenth of a second, my reaction is off. Meaning, I would die from a late reaction." Raven answered the mechanic's questions. "I'll be more than willing to pay for it as well. I just need it fixed. I also need twenty thousand more cases of ammunition. Armor-piercing, more shells for the YAMAGA, and more charges for the HLCO2-SIRIUS."

"Really, more ammo. I swear I gave you forty thousand last week. What happened?" Mei asked in disbelief.

"I've been going on missions like crazy," Raven answered before he started to smile underneath his helmet. "Plus, I'm mercenary. There are way more people hiring me then just Arzenal."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of," Mei replied, in a hushed voice.

"Don't worry, Mei," Raven said, as he started to unhook his helmet's straps. "I'm not like most Lynxs where I come from."

Once Raven had the straps unhooked from each other, he slid off his helmet. As soon it was off, Mei could see the Lynx's short messy brown hair and his piercing hazel eyes.

"If that is true, you are not really a mercenary then," Mei said, before being called over by one of the other mechanics. "Sorry, Raven, but I need to head out. And don't worry, I will be working on Savage later today."

"Okay then. I'll see ya around then, Mei." Raven said as the mechanic left him.

Once the girl was gone, the Lynx decided to head out of the Landing Platform's hangar. On his way out, he passed by the First Troop's commander, Captain Zola and her plaything Hilda.

Zola was currently molesting the redhead girl, enjoying herself a bit too much. Even letting everyone in the hangar by having Hilda moan loudly.

But as soon Raven walked past the women, Zola attention focused right on him.

"Hey, Raven!" Zola shouted, trying to get Raven's attention. "How was the mission?"

"Forty-two Scuna-classes, three Brig-classes, and one Galleon-class," Raven said as he passed the two women. "All destroyed."

This made both girl's mouths drop wide open from awe.

"That's fucking impossible!" Zola yelled, making Raven smile as he walked away from the raging woman.

"Don't believe me, then check the mission tape." The pilot said as he turned around to face the woman.

He then flipped the two women off, with a bigass smile on his face. This only made Zola rage even more at the pilot.

"How is that fucking possible?!" The woman continued to rage at the pilot. "You are fucking lying, Wreckage!"

Raven ignored the woman's complaints and insults towards him.

Once he was out of the hangar, Raven started to head towards Jasmine Mall.

The walk towards the so-called Mall was short. Once there, the Lynx saw quite a bunch of girl shopping or just hanging out in the room.

Raven walked through the crowd of girls, getting a few "hellos" or "Hey, Raven's" from the girls. The Lynx would reply back with a few waves or would reply with his own hellos.

Once Raven reached Jasmine, he found her sitting in her usual spot in the mall.

"Hey, Jasmine." Raven greeted the older woman.

"Uh, Raven. I see you're back and kicking." Jasmine joked, forcing a small smirk on the Lynx's face. "So, how many today?"

"Forty-two pinks, three Brigs, and one of those big motherfuckers," Raven answered, impressing the older woman.

"Well, not bad... _Wreckage_." Jasmine said, very impressed by Raven's work. "Anyway, what is it you want today?"

"The usual."

Jasmine nodded to the answer, before pulling out a large cardboard box. The older women then gave Raven the package.

"Everything should be in there. Like usual." Jasmine said as Raven set his helmet down onto the floor.

Raven then pulled out one his knives and cut open the box. Once opened, Raven put away his knife. He then reached in and pulled out a plastic bag with a T-bone steak inside.

"Straight from the Marmeria Republic, like always." The older woman commented as Raven inspected the box full of steaks. "Now, it's going to be about twenty thousand for them."

"You have to be shitting me," Raven said in shocked fo the price. "It was about ten less than a few weeks ago."  
"Yeah, yeah. I knew you were going to be bitching about it." Jasmine stated. "But since you are my favorite customer, let's make it fifteen."  
"Fine, just take my money," Raven said, a bit pissed about paying a bit too much. He then handed the women a large stack of cash.

"Don't be too upset, Raven. I also have something else." Jasmine then pulled out an envelope from underneath her seat. "This is for you. It's the location of that... Certain thing you were looking for."

"How much?" Revan asked as he took the envelope.

"Fourteen million plus an extra fifty to keep Jill out of our business," Jasmine whispered to Raven, making sure no one heard her.

"Thanks, Jasmine. For everything." Raven thanked the older woman for her hard work. "Just take the money from my account later today. You still remember the password?"

"I may be old, but I'm not losing my memory," Jasmine commented.

"I know, Jasmine. I know." Raven said as he picked up things.

Once he gathered his materials, Raven headed out of the mall. The pilot was going to head towards the cafeteria. From there he was going to drop off his steaks and then head to his room for some rest.

It didn't take him that long to drop off his package of steaks. Which was pretty easy for his favorite cook, Ersha.

"Hey, Ersha." The pilot greeted the female pilot and cook.

"Hi, Raven. How are you today?" Ersha greeted the Lynx, as walked up to the counter.

"Not all that bad," Raven answered before placing the box in front of the girl. "But I can't really talk all that much today. I kinda went a bit overboard with my equipment a couple of hours ago."

"Oh, I see," Ersha said, a bit disappointed. "Well, just let me take of these then. And I do hope you get some rest."

Ersha then grabbed the box of steaks, before leaving Raven alone in the cafeteria.

"Thanks, Ersha." The Lynx said to himself, before heading out.

It only took Raven a few minutes to walk from the cafeteria to his room.

Once he made it to his room, the pilot opened his room's door. He was then greeted by a small empty, dark room.

The room did have some light, but the source was only from the barred up window between the two beds. The room also held two beds with small bookshelves above them and two wardrobe dressers at the end of both beds.

Raven only smirked, upon seeing the room. Even though it was poor, even for prison living standards, Raven took it more as a symbol. A symbol of that the day was finally over and the worst was behind him.

Raven entered the room, closing the door behind himself. Once inside, he threw his helmet onto the right bed.

He then walked to his dresser and pulled out a black t-shirt and a pair of black cargo pants. He put his new desired outfit on the bed, before starting to strip down.

Once all his armor and jumpsuit was off, he quickly put on his the pair pants and the t-shirt.

When finally dressed again, Raven put away his other pair of clothing into a dresser. As he did this, he grabbed the envelope from one of the jumpsuit's pockets and his music player.

Shutting the wardrobe's door, Raven turned on the music player. He started to scan the files of music, before finding his desired song. He then pressed the play button, once he finding the song Back In Control by a 21st-century metal band called Sabaton.

The song blared from the music player's built-in speakers, as Raven took a seat on his bed.  
Once seated, the pilot pulled out the envelope and opened it.

Inside, Raven found a small piece of paper with the following letters and number: _47.81n-67.93w_.

"Coordinates, uh," Raven said to himself, before ripping up the piece of paper. "Let's just hope its worth it."

He then got up from the bed and walked towards the window. Raven held up the scraps of paper to his face, before blowing on them.

The remains of the paper flew out the window, into multiple directions.

Raven soon went back to his bed, before laying on the bed.

As was starting to lie down, his music player changed songs to Day After Day by FreQuency. Raven ignored the song, as his eyes started to close by themselves.

It only took him a few minutes to fall asleep, allowing Raven his much-needed rest.

Until he was awakened by a knock on his room door. His eye shot wide open, as sprung up from his bed.

"Who's there?" Raven called out, as he sat up in his bed.

"It's Salia, sir." He heard the vice-captain of First Troop's voice behind his door. "I need to talk to you, sir."

"Can you do it in the morning?" Raven asked, before adding on: "I just got back from a mission and I'm an exhausted from using my equipment."

"Sorry, but I can't, sir," Salia said again. "This is straight from the Commander.

"Fuck me," Raven said to himself, before getting up and walk towards the door.

Raven opened the door and was greeted by Salia and a girl with long blonde hair.

"Okay, make it quick. I'm really tired and need my sleep." Raven said as he stared daggers at Salia.

"Jill wants to give you a new roommate," Salia said, making Raven look at her like she was out of her mind. "Raven, I would like you to meet Ange. She's our newest member to Arzenal. Ange this is Raven. He's going to be teaching you about para-mail and how to fly one."

"For the love of White Glint!" Raven shouted, before shutting the door in their faces. "She can stay the night, but I'm going back to bed! My head is fucking pounding like a motherfucker!"  
Raven walked back over to his bed, before flopping onto it. He closed his eyes once more and went back to trying to get sleep.

As he tried his best to do this, a few minutes later he heard the door open again. He didn't need to open his eyes to tell it was the new girl.

"Listen up," Raven said, with his eyes still closed. "I have a few rules for you to follow. The first rule doesn't ever wake me up when I'm resting. I run with some pretty dangerous equipment and sleeping helps me stay alive. Second rule: Don't touch my stuff. It more there for a manners thing, but I will cut off your fingers if you touch my stuff. Understood?"

"How dare you tell me what to do you mos-" The girl began to shout at Raven before he cut her off.

"Good, now get some sleep. We are going to have a big day tomorrow."

* * *

 **So, there you go chapter 1. I hope you guys like it and leave a review about. And also remember that I'm still interested in pairing and/or any OC ideas you have. You can either PM me or leave them in the review section.**

 **Until the, remember to follow, favorite, and review. Until thing, I'm going to bed.**


	4. Chapter 2: Blood

**Chapter 2: Blood**

The former Japanese capital of Tokyo was in ruin. The streets of the city were littered with the bodies of soldiers from both sides of Line Ark and League soldiers. The two factions were currently in a struggle to take the city back, but for their own attention.

Even through Line Ark had fallen, their soldiers refused to stand down to the League. They were attacking the city to seize a prototype weapon called the _Rift-Breaker_. This weapon was said to stop the Kojima pollution that fogged the world and hopefully bring peace.

The League, however, didn't want this. Being told by Omer Science Technology, that the weapon would destroy the Cradles and create even more Kojima Particles.

In reality, no one knew what the weapon actually did. It was all just theories of a weapon created by some scientist, who wanted to change the world for the greater good.

But this didn't stop the two factions from raging war in the streets of the city.

In particular area, near an old love hotel, a large skirmish broke out.

The outnumbered and outgun Line Ark soldiers were trying to move up to regroup with their main force. This, however, was interrupted by an ambush from a group of League Normals, Wild Boar tanks, and soldiers.

"INCOMING!" A Line Ark soldier screamed before an artillery shell hit one of the skyscrapers that the Line Ark forces were under.

When the shell hit the building, chunks of concrete and metal fell upon the Line Ark soldiers. Many of the soldiers died from the weight of the rubble, while other were injured.

"Shit! We lost Delta, Sarge!" One of the young Line Ark soldiers yelled, upon seeing the rubble. "What should we do?!"

A soldier wearing a desert camouflage battle-dress uniform and a gas mask, like the rest of the soldiers, just looked at his soldiers.

"We to meet up with the main force for the final assault, O'Brien! So, shut the fuck up and shoot!" The Sergeant yelled, before peering up from his current cover of building rubble.

The Sergeant then started firing a few potshots, with his M16A1, at League soldiers. As he did this, a few soldiers copied his movements and fired on their enemy.

"Shit! I need ammo!" A young Line Ark soldier yelled, as tried to reload his rifle. "Where the hell is Issac?!"

"He was taken out along with Delta!" A nearby Line Ark soldier replied before they popped up from their cover to open fire.

"Goddamn it!" The young soldier shouted, before pulling out his sidearm, an old M1911. "I hope this is going to work!"

The soldier then peered over his cover and started to fire his entire magazine into his enemies' direction. All twelve rounds didn't hit anything, leaving him empty in both of his primary and secondary firearms.

"Goddamit, Thorne! You are fucking bad luck!" The Sergeant yelled once the young soldier was behind cover. "You couldn't save your own damn brother! You couldn't even protect your goddamn Core from being fucked up! You are one of the wors-"

The Sergeant was then silenced when half of his face disappeared, before the eyes of the young soldier. The faint sound of an anti-material rifle was then heard after.

"Fuck we just lost the Sergeant!" O'Brien screamed to the soldiers who were still fighting on.

"Are you serious?!" Another soldier yelled, before seeing the partially missing head of the sergeant. "First the Captain and Lieutenant! Now Sarge! What do we do now?!"

Before anyone could respond, the sound of gunfire suddenly stopped. The sound of battle was replaced with the faint sound of singing.

"What is going on?" A Line Ark soldier question, as everyone began to look around for the source of the singing.

"What the hell is that?!" Someone shouted, forcing everyone to look towards the sky.

In the azure sky, above the soldiers, was a black metallic humanoid. The figure resembled much like a core, but only sleeker and smaller.

"Is it the League's?" Another soldier questioned, as everyone stared at it.

"No," Someone else answered. "If it was, we would've been dead by now."

As the soldiers talked amongst themselves, Thorne noticed that the shoulders of the unknown Core were opening up.

"Guys, we should start running." Throne said, upon seeing the purple glow starting to form fromm the shoulders.

"Why?" O'Brien asked the young soldier, before seeing the glow. "Shit. Everyone, move!"

When the Line Ark soldiers heard this, they notice the energy forming.  
Soldiers of both sides began to run away from the area, but it was too late for them. The figure fired its shoulder-weapon, creating a large beam of energy, decimating everything in its pass.

* * *

Raven shot up from his nightmare, panting heavily and covered heavily in his own sweat. It took him some time to realize for himself that it was only a horrible nightmare from his past.

"Fuck," was the only thing he said, once he caught his breath.

The Lynx then took a look around his room, seeing that the morning sun's light was entering the room. The pilot then noticed of the sleeping form of the girl from last night.

'Enjoy it, while it lasts.' He thought upon seeing the girl. 'Well, as long as I'm up, I should get some tuning done.'

Agreeing with himself, Raven got up from his bed and headed to his wardrobe.

Raven opened the wardrobe, finding all his essentials. Inside the wardrobe, he stored his armor, an extra pair of black clothing for relaxation, and a pair of dog tags.

The Lynx grabbed his pilot uniform and started to get dressed in it. Not wasting time, he was in his pilot uniform in less than five minutes. Raven the grabbed his helmet before he began to close wardrobe.

But he stopped when the door was about inch opened. He then reopened the door, to only stare at the pair of dog tags.

The tags weren't his, but someone that he was close to long ago. He grabbed the tags, looking over them.

The name on tags was a bit hard to make out, but still legible to read.

"Thorne, Benjamin," Raven read off the name. "Lynx of White Glint."

Raven looked at tag's name for a while, before putting them over his own neck.

"I will avenge you, my brother."

Raven then walked out of the room, leaving the girl alone.

* * *

 **So, that's it for now. I hoped you enjoyed and please check out my other crossover, it deals with Ace Combat.**

 **Anyway, please follow, favorite, review, and share with people.**

 **P.S. Still looking for pairings and OC ideas. You can either leave them in the reveiw section or PM me them.**


	5. Chapter 3: The Starting of a Boring Day

**Chapter 3: Begining of a Boring Day**

 _ **Medical Bay, Arzenal**_

For his usual daily routine, Raven found himself sitting on a bed in the medical bay. Along with him, was Maggie, the head of Arzenal's nursing staff.

"So, how are we doing today, Raven?" Maggie asked as she inspected the Lynx's vitals.

"Other than the throbbing headaches and that my head feels like its going to explode. Great." Raven said as Maggie closed the hologram.

"And your blood?"

"I've been coughing up more recently." Raven's voice became less cheerful. "I stained the control panel last mission from having a coughing attack."

"I was afraid of you saying that," Maggie said, as she took her own seat, across from the Lynx. "Due to the particles, the AMS, and basically everything you do, I have narrowed down your lifespan,"

"How bad?"

"If you stopped now and we give you some proper treatment, maybe... Ten or twenty years. If you keep going at the rate you are..." She took a long pause. "Raven, you will not even have a year. Hell, maybe not even three months. I'm sorry but you have to stop piloting Savage."

Raven didn't say anything else, he only leaned back in the bed. The Lynx stared up at the ceiling for a while, thinking over a new life without his Core.

"Are the pills at least helping it slow down?" Raven finally asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, but not by much," Maggie answered. "I can give you some experimental drugs, but they won't fully stop you from dying. Maybe prolong it for a couple more months, or if you are lucky a year."

"Fine then, get me a few bottles of these drugs and I will cut down my mission time," Raven said, as started to get up.

"You also need to get rid of the armor." Maggie quickly added, making Raven stop and look at her. "If we rid you of your armor, we might prolong it even more. Is this going to be a problem?"

"No, just..." Raven then took another long pause. "Just help me with this. Will ya?"

Maggie nodded, before getting up and walking over to the Lynx.

The doctor helped Raven remove his armor, except for his pants and boots. She then handed him a black t-shirt, which he put on quickly.

Once his armor was off, Raven grabbed his pistol from the pile of discarded of armor. The Lynx then placed it between his lower back and the top part of his pants.

"Are we done here then?" Raven asked as he made sure he had everything he needed.

"One second," Maggie said, as she dug through her lab coat's pockets. She then pulled out an orange pill bottle, that was filled with green tablets.

"Take two before and after a mission." She said, before adding in more. "And, one in the morning and at night. They should help... In theory, that is."

Raven took the pills from her, examining them a bit more. He then popped open the lid, before shaking one into his hand.

"Thanks again, Maggie." He said, before taking the pill. "Man, that taste like melting steel mixed with cat piss!"

"Well, I didn't say it was going to taste that great, you idiot!" Maggie yelled at the Lynx. "Wait, how do you know what melting steel and cat piss taste like?"

"You don't want to know," Raven answered, making Maggie smirk at the pilot.

"Probably not," she quietly said, as Raven walked out of her office. "Crazy fool. Thinks he's invincible until the time comes..."

Once Raven was out of the medical bay, he began his walk to the simulators. As he walked there, all the girls in the halls said: "Good morning", "Hi, Raven", or his most favorite of all of them "Hello, Captain."

Even though he did missions for Arzenal as a mercenary, there was one thing he did on his free time. He was combat instructor and second-in-command of overseeing the Para-mail.

Once he entered the simulation room, all the training Para-mail pilots stopped and gave a salute to their instructor.

"Captain!" They all shouted, standing and waiting to be dismissed by Rave.

"At ease," Raven said, as he continued to walk into the room, but only to be stopped again.

"Captain Raven," a girl called out to the Lynx.

Raven turned around and found it was a young girl with pink hair and wearing a pink Para-mail pilot jumpsuit.

"Hey, Vivian." Raven greeted the girl. "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you are going to set up the Wargames Simulation today?" Vivian asked. "We do have a new recruit, but I want to see if we can beat you!"

"Really, Vivian. And what will it be now? Forty me and zero for the First Troop?" Raven said with a smirk spreading onto his face. "Okay, Vivian. Where do you want the match to set?"

"How about the battlefield in the sands?"

"You don't mean Abandoned City?" Revan asked.

"Yeah!" Vivian shouted in her usual giddy, happy self. "Why, are you afraid that we will beat you?"

"You should know by now, Vivian. No one can stop me or my Cores."

"Yeah, but today, I feel like we have a good chance!"

"Then how about a little bet?" Raven asked, making the pink haired girl a bit confuse.

"But I don't really have much money to spare, Raven." Vivian started to complain.

"Not you... Her." Raven pointed pass Vivian and to the First Troop's captain, Zola. The blonde hair norma was currently standing behind Vivian, with only a smirk planted on her face.

"Okay, Raven," Zola responded, walking towards the Lynx. "Does fifty million work?"

"I would've settled for twenty-five hundred, but sure. Fifty mill sounds fine."

"Fine then, you money hungry, merc. Let's the games begin." Zola said, as the two stared daggers at each other.

* * *

 **A bit short, but I hope it was good at least. Anyway, you know the whole spleer by now. If you have OC, pairing, or would like to see something, just PM me or leave in the reveiw area.**

 **Until then, I'm out. Also, Happy Holidays, people.**


	6. Chapter 4: Game of Chess

**Chapter 4: A Game of Chess**

 _ **Location: Unknown**_

Raven opened his eyes to find himself on a floating island in the middle of space.

"I see you are finally away." He heard an all too familiar voice. The Lynx quickly spun around, while pulling out his .45 pistol, pointing the handgun at a man with blonde hair.

"Embryo," Raven snarled as had gripped the handgun tightly, keeping it pointed at the man's head. "Where the hell am I?!"

"Now, Da-" Embryo began to say, before being cut off by the sound the pistol being fired. The .45 metal jacket passed Embryo's head, only a few inches away from him.

"Don't you fucking dare call me by my name!" Raven yelled. "Or next time, I won't miss on purpose. Now, where the hell am I?"

"As you wish, Raven." Embryo said, with a smirk creeping on his face. "You are at the original Arzenal, one from the original Earth. Except this one is stuck in the middle of time and space. This is where I created the World of Mana and where I plan to purify it."

"And why are you telling me this?" Raven asked, a little less hostile, but kept the gun aimed at the so-called _God_.

"You are the last Ravan from an old world. In a matter of speaking a Lost Raven, from a destroyed nest. I would like it if you would work for me, not Arzenal." Embryo said, with a soothing voice. "And in return for your services, I will give you money, power, anything you desire. Even your legacy." Embryo then snapped his fingers, making a large white Core appear behind him.

The Core was an all too familiar site for Raven. It was the same Core that he fought against and with. It was also his older brother's core. White Glint, the trap card of Line Ark.

Raven lowered his pistol, upon seeing White Glint. He knew that it was impossible to be the real White Glint, but something about it was too familiar. Then he saw it, something that not even Embryo could replicate.

On the Armored Core's shoulder emblem, there was a series of small scratches. The small scratches made up two words that only both Raven and his brother knew what they meant.

 _Anatolian Raven._

"Where did you find this?" Raven finally asked, after a few moments of silence.

"It fell from the sky many, many years ago. About the same time, you and three other pilots fell to Reaper Squad." Embryo said, before summoning a table with a chess board and two chairs next to it. "Would you like to play?" Raven looked at the chess game, before taking a seat in one of the chairs.

Once sitting down, Raven notice that chess pieces weren't actual chess pieces but instead were different small figures. His pawns were old Muscle Tracers, while Embryo's where para-mail of different colors. The same goes for his knights, which were Supplice and the original White Glint. Raven's bishops were his Savage and the NEXT Unsung.

It was when he got to the rooks, queen, and king that it got different. The rooks were two 002-B NEXTs, the queen was the second White Glint and the king was the Mutant Core. The white 00-ARETHA that pilot of the original White Glint piloted.

Raven looked over at Embryo's side of the chess and found that a black Villkiss was the king and the queen was the actual Villkiss was the queen. The knights, rooks, and bishops were, however, Ragna-Mail with different detail colors and head orniments.

"I'm assuming that this game as something to do with your plan as well?" Raven asked as he made the first move with one of his MT pawns.

"Why do you asked that?" Embryo asked in return, before moving one of his knights. "If it did, then we both known that you will only have your king. While I will have my queen and king. Maybe a few of my other pieces, but knowing you, you will somehow destroy them with your king." Raven knew he wasn't talking about the chess game anymore. Embryo was planning something that was going to involve both Raven and the king piece.

The game went on for some time. With every piece, Raven moved, Embryo would take it. The Lynx pilot would then take the piece Embryo just used with either his knights or bishops.

"Well, I can tell you what, Embryo. You rely on your queen too much." Raven said, as he finally moved his own queen piece in front of Embryo's own queen. "While I have no use for it. Only for my knights." Embryo then took the queen with his, leaving it open to his Supplice knight.

Raven then took the queen, allowing him to also have in range to checked king.

"Checkmate," Raven said with a grin planted on his face.


End file.
